The Cowgirl
by lorilee66
Summary: The Barkleys hire a new ranch hand
1. Chapter 1

_I in no way own The Big Valley, the characters or situations from the show. I make no money from writing this, just the personal satisfaction of (hopefully!) entertaining those who love the show as much as I do._

_._

_.  
_

Heath pushed his hat back on his forehead as he regarded the chestnut stallion shifting restlessly in the corral in front of him. He was a fine animal, a perfect addition to the Barkley bloodlines, provided he found the time to get him gentled. If he could get half a dozen wranglers, Heath knew the horse would be broke in a day or two at the most. But riding him like that could destroy the chestnut's spirit and Heath was reluctant to have that happen. And along with time, he was short wranglers at the moment too. It was branding time and, being shorthanded, he needed all the men out with the herds. Figured that Nick was gone for the week to negotiate contracts to sell their beef in San Francisco with Jarrod. Heath snickered. What was that his older brother had said when he first came here? Something about this being a working ranch? Heath set his hat more firmly on his head. He'd make sure to remind Nick of that when he got back.

Hearing the staccato of hoofbeats, Heath turned to see a roan horse coming through the gate. He reflexively assessed the rider; noted the battered Stetson, well-worn leather coat and approved of the cowboy's ease of handling his mount. A no-nonsense Henry rifle was sitting through loops on the saddle for easy access and Heath had no doubt it had seen its share of use.

"Howdy," he greeted, "can I help you?"

"Looking for a job," came the reply in a soft, decidedly unmasculine voice. The cowboy, no, cowgirl, Heath corrected himself, took off her hat to reveal a mane of dark blonde hair pulled back in a tail. Boy howdy, she's a looker, was Heath's first thought as the lady continued. "Heard in town you might be hiring."

"Heard right. Not sure what kind of work you're looking for, though." She sure looked like a ranch hand, but a lady wrangler? Heath wasn't convinced.

She gave him a little smile. "I'm a pretty fair hand with cattle," she answered, "and I've broken more than my share of horses. But I'm willing to do pretty much any job."

Heath looked her over carefully as she sat back in the saddle and waited for his response. His instincts told him he was looking at an experienced cowhand, but still… "Forgive me for being skeptical, but don't see many women in this kind of work. How do I know you can do what you claim?"

"How do you know anyone you hire can do what they claim until you give them a try?" she retorted.

Well, she had him there. "Where've you worked?"

"Worked for Jeff Miller, down past Turlock, for the last few months. For few smaller spreads and family before that."

"Why'd you leave Turlock?" Heath knew he was asking a lot of questions, but he needed more time to make up his mind. They really could use the extra manpower…

The blonde shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable. "I guess you could say it was for personal reasons. But Miller's foreman gave me a letter of recommendation before I left if you'd like to see it."

Heath could guess what those personal reasons might be. He had never met the man, but knew Miller's reputation as somewhat of a lecher. He might very well view a pretty lady working for him as fair game. Heath did know Miller's foreman, Hank Adams, however and a recommendation from him carried a lot of weight. Besides, Heath always considered himself to be a fair-minded man and that made his decision.

"Come on. If you show me you can do the job, you're hired. By the way, name's Heath Barkley." Heath held out his hand. She dismounted and took it with a strong grip.

"Belle Martin. You won't regret this, Mr. Barkley."

.

.

Heath rolled his shoulders, stretching them out as he made his way down the stairs for dinner. It had been a long day, but it was amazing how one more capable set of hands could speed things up. And Belle Martin's hands were just as capable as she had claimed. He smiled to himself when he remembered the men's reactions when they realized the new hand he'd brought with him was a woman. But they'd all been with the crew awhile, at least several months, and other than the initial shock and a few snickers, they knew better than to question the boss' decision. After a couple dozen calves were rounded up, roped and branded, they were starting to treat Belle like any other new hand. Duke offered to set up the unused storeroom off the bunkhouse so Belle could have a bit of privacy and left no question in the men's minds that inappropriate advances would not be tolerated. Heath figured Belle could probably take care of herself, but having the foreman's backing wasn't going to hurt.

Heath met Victoria coming into the parlour and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Mother," he greeted her with a smile.

Victoria was pleased to see her blond son in a good mood. Not that he'd been cranky, but the last few days he'd been quieter than normal, too tired to do more than eat dinner before heading off to bed. "It looks like you've had a good day, dear."

"I did." Heath went to the side table and poured himself a drink. He raised a questioning brow and Victoria nodded.

"A sherry, thank you, Heath." She took the offered glass and waited for Heath to have a drink. "May I ask what happened?"

Heath shrugged. "Got quite a bit of the branding done. Might even get it finished before Nick gets home." He took another sip. "The new hand I hired really helped out."

"Someone with some experience, I gather?" Victoria asked.

"Mmm hmm. She definitely seems to have that, among other things."

Audra entered the room in time to hear Heath's last statement. "She? Did I hear right? Your new hand is a girl?"

Heath nodded. "Yep. She out-roped a good half-dozen of the men today."

Audra sat beside her brother. "What's her name? Is she pretty? What made her want to work on a ranch?"

"Belle Martin, yes, and I didn't ask, sis," Heath said in response to the rapid-fire questions. "All that matters is the men accept her and she can do the job."

"Well, I can't wait to meet her," Audra declared, "can you, Mother?"

Victoria just smiled indulgently at her daughter's enthusiasm. "I'm sure we'll meet her in due time, Audra."

Then Audra thought of something. "What do you think Nick's going to say when he finds out?" she asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

Heath didn't answer. He'd been wondering the same thing himself.

"Nick appreciates hard work," Victoria observed. "If she's as capable as you say, Heath, I'm sure it won't take him long to get used to the idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Nick rode through the gate to the Barkley Ranch in high spirits. Business in San Francisco had gone smoothly, leaving plenty of time to enjoy the sights and sounds of the city. He'd never consider moving away from the ranch but it didn't hurt to take off the spurs, dust off the hat and enjoy some of the finer things in life once in a while. And big brother Jarrod was certainly good at finding some of those finer things. Nick chuckled to himself as he recalled a few of the ladies who'd been pleased to make his acquaintance. He made a mental note to make sure Heath was invited along next time. The tall cowboy felt a bit guilty about leaving Heath behind with all the work that needed to be done and hoped his little brother wasn't too sore at him. But the contracts to sell this year's beef had to be taken care of and Heath had offered to take care of the ranch while Nick went to San Francisco.

Nick reined his mount to a halt in front of the barn and swung his long leg easily out of the saddle. He caught sight of the chestnut stallion he and Heath caught just before he left and a glimpse of someone in the corral with the prize animal. Surprised Heath was done with the branding and had time to work with the horse, Nick strode over to the side of the corral. Seeing his brother gentle a wild stallion was a sight Nick never tired of, but he stopped short when he realized the figure in the corral wasn't Heath, it was an unfamiliar woman.

"Hey! What the devil are you doing with that horse?"

The chestnut, who had been reaching his muzzle out to sniff a proffered hand, snorted in alarm at the big rancher's shout and ran to the other side of the corral, kicking up his heels. The lady in the corral spun to face him, hands on hips and eyes blazing.

"Who do you think you are?" she demanded. "You just ruined half an afternoon's work!"

"Who do I think I am?" Nick asked incredulously. "You're the one in MY corrals with MY horse! Who the hell are you?" Then he realized what he said. "If you'll pardon the language, ma'am."

The lady shrugged. "I'm sure I've heard worse. Name's Belle. Mr. Barkley asked me to work with this horse while he was finishing up on the range."

"Oh, Mr. Barkley asked you, did he?" Nick's voice was deceptively calm. "And why would Mr. Barkley do a thing like that, if you don't mind my asking?"

"That's one of the things he hired me for," Belle replied casually.

Nick narrowed his eyes. "Mr. Barkley hired you. Tall fellow, blond hair?"

"That's the one." Belle flipped her mane of hair over her shoulder. "Now if you don't mind…" She turned her back on the dark cowboy and started talking to the chestnut stallion again.

"Oh, I mind all right," Nick muttered. "I mind enough that brother of mine better have some explanation when he gets home."

.

.

Nick was waiting to pounce as soon as Heath came in the door.

"I leave for a week and what happens? My so-called partner starts hiring schoolmarms to break my horses!"

Heath swore he could hear the crystal in the chandelier shake at Nick's tirade. "Belle ain't no schoolmarm, Nick," he said evenly. He already knew about the encounter at the corral. Heath found it hard to contain a grin at Belle's description of the obnoxious cowboy who interrupted her work and wished he'd been there to see the confrontation. He also couldn't miss her chagrin at finding out the man she'd exchanged words with was none other than Nick Barkley, a man she knew was held in utmost respect by those who worked on the ranch. Heath assured the blonde cowgirl that anyone he hired wasn't going to be fired without good cause and since he had no cause to fire her, Nick wouldn't, either. Of course, making Nick see reason when he was off on a rant was always a challenge.

"Well, she sure ain't no ranch hand!"

"Says who, Nick?" Heath's tone remained calm as he walked into the parlour and poured himself a drink. The unmistakable sound of Nick's spurs followed. "How about a whiskey, big brother? It sure seems like you could use one."

"Oh, I think I could use more than one," Nick grumbled. He accepted the glass from Heath and tossed it back in one swallow. Heath silently refilled it.

Nick fixed his brother with an impenetrable stare. "What were you thinking, boy? Or were you just thinking with something besides your brains?"

Heath looked at Nick over the top of his glass. "Now, Nick, that was uncalled for. You were off in San Francisco and I was here with a short crew. Needed all the help we could get."

"Help," Nick scoffed. "You can't tell me that…_female_…can be considered help."

"Well, you saw her with that horse. Might not be able to ride him down, but she's picked up the Indian gentling tricks," Heath informed the irate rancher calmly. "She's got that horse of hers well trained and you ain't seen her with a rope yet. If she wasn't shaped different, you'd never know her from one of the men."

"Never know her from one of the men," Nick repeated with a touch of sarcasm. "That's just my point, she's _not_ one of the men."

"Can't argue with you when you're right, Nick." Heath finished his drink. "But she's a fine cowhand and since I got no cause to let her go, she's staying." Heath decided it was time to beat a strategic retreat and put his glass on the table. "Think I'll go clean up for dinner."

Nick watched his brother's retreating back. This wasn't over yet, not by a long shot.

.

.

Nick kept half an eye on the blonde working with the stallion. He'd made up an excuse to stick around the yard, hoping to find some reason to prove to Heath Belle shouldn't be working on the Barkley Ranch. He'd sworn to himself after the incident with Barrett he'd never again cut his younger brother off at the knees with regards to the hiring and firing around the ranch, but a lady ranch hand was downright unnatural.

Watching her work with the chestnut, Nick started to develop an unwelcome respect for her rapport with the animal. She'd gone from having the horse allow her to touch him from head to tail, to placing the bridle, and now was getting him used to the saddle pad.

Nick shook his head in irritation. Even his sister Audra was good with horses, it didn't prove anything. He continued watching as a childish part of him wanted to be there when the stallion threw the uppity female into the fence, even though he didn't really think that was going to happen.

Nick turned as he heard the rhythm of hoofbeats approaching. "What's got your tail on fire, Heath?" he demanded as the younger cowboy pulled Charger to a halt.

"Oh, not much, Nick, just a few hundred head of cattle broke through the fence onto the Allen place. Got mixed up with their herd, figured we should get everyone up there to get things sorted out."

Nick readjusted his hat on his head. "Now that's just great. As if there wasn't enough to do around here," he growled. "I'll get ol' Coco saddled and head out there. I think Davey and Jake are in the barn, I'll let them know."

Nick winced as he heard Heath inform Belle of what happened and told her to saddle up. That female was going to get everything all mixed up and turn a tough job into something even tougher. He strode to the barn and brusquely told the two men he found to get their horses ready to ride.

.

.

Belle couldn't help noticing the scrutiny Nick Barkley was keeping her under. She did her best to ignore him and give the horse in front of her full attention, but the intense way he was watching her made her understand how a rabbit must feel under the shadow of a hawk. She hoped Heath was right about his brother not firing her; she sure needed the job. There weren't many outfits that would hire a woman as a cowhand or horse trainer and she'd found out the hard way most that would expected something other than help with the stock. The foreman at the last place she worked had been impressed with Belle's skills and had recommended the Barkleys. She heard they were fair, decent folk and so far that was just what she'd found. On the other had, the dark haired Barkley brother didn't seem too impressed to find out Heath hired her, so she figured she'd best be on her toes.

Belle continued to talk soothingly to the big horse and told him what a beautiful, smart fellow he was as she carefully placed a blanket on his back. The stallion danced and shied a little, but a few rubs behind the ears and a few more calming words had him settled again. She was just about to call it quits for the day when she saw Heath quickly come to the edge of the corral.

"Got a situation, Belle," he said, loud enough for her to hear but not loud enough to spook the horse. "Need you to grab your gear and mount up."

"Be right there, boss." Belle quickly took the saddle pad and bridle off the horse, gave him another pat and headed to where her horse was. She gave a whistle and the big roan trotted over.

"Time to go to work, Rusty," Belle told him as she rubbed his nose. The blonde made short work of saddling him and, checking twice to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, mounted and rode over to where the others were waiting.

"About time," Nick muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Can't be waiting on a woman all day."

Belle bit back a retort as he turned his horse and nudged Rusty into a gallop behind him. She'd already started off on the wrong foot with this employer; she didn't need to compound the problem by challenging him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hot, dusty hours later, the Barkley and Allen cattle were separated and in their proper pastures. A small crew headed by Duke McCall and including Belle Martin was left behind to make repairs on the fence while the rest of the tired hands headed back.

Duke watched the young woman as she wrapped the wire tight around a post before fixing it in place with a bent nail. It would have been hard to miss the animosity Nick directed at the young woman, even though she worked as hard as any of the other hands. Even though you didn't find many of the fairer sex in their line of work, he'd known a few women over the years who rode the trail, Victoria Barkley being one of them. Of course, they usually were working alongside their husbands, not on their own, but he didn't know Belle's story and you just didn't pry into someone's past.

The ranch foreman surveyed the fence and decided it would hold. "Think that's a solid day's work, boys," he informed the crew. "Let's head back before the rest of them eat all the chow."

As they made their way back to the ranch, Duke pulled his mount alongside Belle's. "Don't let Nick get to you," he advised. "Might take that stubborn Barkley mule some time to get used to the idea of a lady rounding up his cattle and fixing his fences, but he's a fair-minded man."

Belle smiled and gave a little nod. "I'll try to keep that in mind. At least he yells at everyone else almost as much as he yells at me."

Duke had to chuckle. "You always know where he is, that's for sure. Heath, on the other hand, could probably be standing there for a half hour before you know he's around. But both loyal and hard-working as the day is long. Flip sides of the same coin, those two." He gave the blonde cowgirl an encouraging grin. "Keep working as hard as you have and Nick'll come around eventually. For one, I'm glad to have you on my crew."

Belle could feel her spirits lift at the unexpected praise, determined to give this job all she had and earn the respect of Nick Barkley.

.

.

"So?"

"So what?" Nick didn't turn, just kept Coco two steps ahead of Charger. But even though he wasn't as vocal as his older brother, Heath was persistent when he wanted to be.

"So is Belle Martin a good cowhand or is she not?" Heath thought he heard some sort of mutter from Nick's lips, but couldn't make out the words. "Never thought I'd have to say this, but speak up, Nick, so I can hear you."

"I said, yeah, she seems to know one end of a cow from the other," Nick growled. "Satisfied?"

"Reckon I have to be, if that's all I'm gonna get," Heath replied. After a minute, he added, "You don't like her much, do you?"

"What's not to like?" Nick answered, a touch of sarcasm in his voice. "A good-looking lady like her has no right roping and riding and hanging out with the men. It's just… not _natural_," he concluded.

"Best not let Mother hear you say that," advised Heath with a grin.

Nick turned in the saddle and fixed his gaze on the other cowboy. "And just what does Mother have to do with this?" he demanded.

Heath raised an eyebrow. "You mean she's never told you about bringing the herds down from the summer range? She worked right alongside our father, as you say, roping and riding and hanging out with the men. I'd like to be there when you tell her it's not natural."

"But that's different," Nick protested. "She was working with her husband, not drifting from spread to spread like some saddle tramp."

Heath shook his head, not sure if all persuading in the world would make it though Nick's stubbornness. "You don't know Belle's story, Nick, and neither do I. And as long as she gives us an honest day's work, what should it matter?"

Nick had to concede Heath's point. "All right," he admitted, "it doesn't really matter. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." He spurred Coco into a gallop, leaving Heath and Charger behind.

.

.

"Hey, Belle, you coming into town tonight?"

Belle continued combing Rusty's mane, but turned her head slightly to see Jake Edwards grinning at her. Jake was the youngest son of a moderately successful horse breeder in the valley and he had hired on at the Barkleys' not long before Belle, trying to make a name for himself away from his father's shadow. Belle liked the enthusiastic young man and answered his grin with one of her own.

"Hadn't really thought about it," she replied.

"You gotta come," insisted Jake, "it's Saturday night. Everyone heads into town Saturday night."

Belle put the comb in her back pocket and grabbed the nearby brush. Yep, everyone did head to town Saturday night, including Nick Barkley. She overheard him mention it to the foreman earlier that afternoon and she didn't really feel like suffering through his snide remarks and antagonistic glances all evening as well as all day. Belle brushed the roan hard, causing Rusty to shift restlessly. She patted his neck and whispered an apology for taking out her frustration on his coat.

"So are you coming?" Jake's tenacity was going to serve him well one day, but right now, Belle wished he would just give up and go away. "I'll even buy a round."

Oh, no. Belle looked at Jake with trepidation. The last thing she needed was a lovestruck cowboy following her around. Though a little bit of fond attention on Nick's part might make her life a little easier.

Belle almost smacked herself upside the head. Where the devil had that thought come from? There was no way she wanted that kind of interest from that loud, obnoxious boss of hers! But, she had to admit, even though he was hard on the ears, Nick Barkley was sure easy on the eyes… She shook her head, trying to clear the unexpected and unwanted thoughts from her mind.

Jake saw the range of emotions flit across Belle's face. "No, no, nothing like that," he said hurriedly, not wanting any misunderstandings. Belle was pretty and all, but she did intimidate him a little. "Just, I think of you as a friend and friends can buy each other a drink once in a while, can't they?"

Belle smiled, relieved. "Of course they can."

"Then you'll join us in town?"

Belle made up her mind and nodded. "Sure, why not?" Stockton was a big place after all. What were the odds she'd run into Nick?


	4. Chapter 4

There was no mistaking Nick's eagerness as they entered the saloon that evening. Heath made a mental note to keep a close eye on his big brother as Nick's high spirits sometimes landed the dark haired rancher in trouble, usually dragging his blond brother along with him.

Nick surveyed the crowded room.

"What do you say, Heath?" announced the tall cowboy, clapping his brother on the back. "Time to let loose and have some fun without any interfering females to get in our way. How about a bottle of whiskey and a game of cards?'

"I dunno, Nick," Heath said as he followed his brother to the bar to procure a bottle and a couple glasses, "you still owe me twenty dollars from last time we played."

"Ah." Nick waved a dismissive hand. "You know I'm good for it." His eyes scanned the room and lit upon a table in the back. "Let's go see if Clem and James'll play a couple hands."

The cowboys in question invited the two Barkleys to pull up a chair and as Nick shuffled the deck and stakes were agreed on, Heath reflected on Nick's comment of 'no interfering females'. He was sure Nick was referring to Belle and really couldn't see why Nick was having such a hard time accepting the cowgirl. Heath had never seen her shirk at her job and it wasn't as if the women in the Barkley family were a couple of shrinking violets. Then again, what was that old saying about someone protesting too much? Belle was certainly pretty enough to catch a man's eye even though Heath viewed her as more of a colleague than with any romantic interest. But Nick…Nick had been with his share of softer, more genteel types and none of them seemed to stick around for long. Maybe what his big brother needed was a woman who was more of a challenge, just like the pretty cowhand currently working for them. Heath wasn't much for matchmaking, but if he just sat around, there was no way Nick would ever let Belle get close enough for him to really get to know her. Heath considered what approach he might take throughout the next few hands, his inattention causing Nick to gleefully rake in a few pots. Then Clem made a disastrous bet and when Nick won that one too, he lay down his cards.

"You've about cleaned me out," Clem complained good-naturedly. "Reckon I should stop while I still have a couple dollars to my name. I'd say it was a pleasure, but…"

James pushed back from the table as well. "Think I'm done, too. Catch you later, boys."

Nick just snickered as he got ready to deal the next hand. Then Heath spotted a familiar form enter the saloon and glanced over at Nick. Well, safe living had never gotten anyone anywhere.

"Hey, Belle," the blond called out. "Come join us for a few hands." He ignored the irate glare he knew Nick was giving him and saw Belle hesitate a moment, then she made her way over.

"What the devil do you think you're doing, boy?" Nick growled.

"Three players is always better than two, Nick," Heath replied, a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Nick looked about to give a scathing retort, then schooled himself into his best poker face as Belle sat down. "Might as well pull up a chair," he grumbled.

.

Belle surveyed the room, looking for anyone she knew. Then she heard her name called and looked over to the table where she saw none other than Nick Barkley. Heath gestured, inviting her to play a few hands of cards with them. Just her luck to pick the same place as the bosses. She couldn't miss the hostile look Nick was giving his blond brother and reflected that it must take a lot of guts and patience to survive living with Nick.

Belle almost turned around and walked back outside. But then she had second thoughts. She was tired of Nick's superior attitude, tired of his chauvinistic manner and if Heath had the guts to invite her over to their table for some poker, how could she say no? Belle was there on her own time and she'd be damned if she let the likes of Heath's pig-headed brother spoil her evening. With that thought, Belle squared her shoulders and walked over, taking a vacant seat before Nick issued the invitation to sit down.

"Don't mind if I do," she replied with a smile for both men. Nick's dark scowl just made her smile wider. It just might be fun to shove that attitude of Nick's back where it belonged.

As the evening passed, Heath was hard put to think of a more cutthroat game of cards. He won a few, lost a few, but Nick and Belle didn't really even notice, so focused were they on cleaning each other out. Heath finally got tired of feeling like a third wheel and excused himself to head home. Nick only muttered a preoccupied, " 'Night," before intently staring at his rival's face, hoping she'd give something away. Belle's "Have a good night, boss," was a little more focused, but she didn't look up from her cards. Heath just shook his head and left them to their game.

About an hour later, Belle lay down her cards with a flourish. "Four ladies," she announced triumphantly. "Beats your full house."

"Hmph," was all Nick said as he reached for the bottle to pour himself another drink. He slammed the bottle down in disgust when he realized it was empty.

Belle pushed back her chair. "Don't worry, boss," she said in a cheeky tone that was designed to irritate, "I think I can afford another." She grabbed a bill from her stack of winnings and headed toward the bar, taking pleasure in the sound of Nick's grumbling behind her. Belle was thoroughly enjoying herself. It wasn't as if she was cleaning up, in fact, she thought Nick might be a little ahead. But every time she won, it just seemed to rankle Nick that much more.

A tall, thin man with a long handlebar moustache who Belle noticed giving her what he obviously thought was a dashing smile for the last half hour blocked her way.

"And where are you going, little lady?"

Belle tried to go around him, but he stepped in front of her again.

"Why don't I take you somewhere more suited for a lady of your caliber?" he went on, twirling his moustache. "You should be drinking champagne from fine crystal, not swilling rotgut in a place like this."

"No thanks," was her curt reply, and she pushed passed him, only to feel a hand grab a particular portion of her anatomy. Belle turned and planted a fist straight into Moustache's nose, blood flowing onto his pristine white shirt.

Belle felt arms grab her from behind and realized the moustached dandy was not alone. She heard Nick's roar of "Hey, hands off the lady!" as she stamped hard on the foot of the man holding her, then everything else was mostly a blur. She got in a few more solid hits before flying backwards into the bar. Belle picked herself off the floor and saw Moustache was out cold. Nick was just delivering a hefty blow and Belle saw another man come at Nick from the back, attempting to blindside him. She quickly grabbed a half-full bottle from the bar and broke it over the head of Nick's assailant, dropping him instantly. Nick, having laid out his own adversary, turned and gave Belle a roguish grin, which she shared.

That was when the sheriff arrived.

.

Belle drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin, watching Nick pace. Really, she should have just turned around and walked out of that saloon. But she hadn't and now… Well, with the way her luck was running that night, at least it was a good thing they weren't playing poker any more.

"Can't you be still for a minute?" she snapped in exasperation. "You're just making my head hurt worse."

"I'm making _your_ head hurt?" Nick bellowed in response. The volume just intensified the pounding. "If you hadn't taken a swing at that guy, we wouldn't be in here!"

"And what was I supposed to do?" she retorted tartly. "Let him put his hands wherever he wanted without making a fuss? I'm not that kind of girl! Besides, I didn't ask for your help. I was handling him just fine on my own."

Nick snorted. "And his two friends, too, no doubt."

Belle closed her eyes, trying to ease the throbbing behind them. There was no way she was going to admit she was glad for the help, at least, not to Nick's face, but she was secretly flattered Nick had stood up for her.

Belle opened her eyes again as she heard the outer door unbolted.

"I always enjoy being welcomed home by having a deputy meet me at the train station." There was a twinkle in the blue eyes of the dark haired man standing on the other side of the bars beside the sheriff. Belle guessed he must be the oldest Barkley brother, the lawyer. His next statement confirmed her suspicion. "Well, brother Nick, what do you have to say for yourself, dragging this lovely lady into a bar brawl?"

Belle looked down at the stained and blood-spattered shirt she wore and, without a mirror, could only guess that the bruises on her face probably matched the ones on Nick's. 'Lovely lady' was definitely not an apt description. Again, Belle cursed her luck at making yet another great first impression on one of her employers.

"I'll have you know, Jarrod, that she," Nick pointed an accusing finger at the cowgirl sitting on the cot by the wall of the cell, "threw the first punch. But I have to admit it was under extreme provocation. Couldn't very well leave Belle to fight all by herself."

"Of course not, Nick," Jarrod said, amusement evident on his face, "you're a model of chivalry."

Sheriff Madden unlocked the cell door. "I talked to the witnesses, everyone agreed you were justified in starting the fight, Miss Martin, and Nick was just coming to your aid." He stepped aside to let Belle and Nick exit. "Sorry I had to put you in the same cell, but with Fowler serving his 15 days and the men who assaulted you…"

"I understand, Sheriff," Belle assured him. Nick just huffed.

"Be sure those gents sleeping it off back there will have a hefty fine to pay, even if you decide not to press charges," the sheriff told them as he walked them to the door. Nick glanced at Belle. Well, she had been the offended party.

"I'll think about it," Belle told the lawman, "but I think they've been well punished." She couldn't help grinning at Nick, even though it made her face hurt. "Between the two of us, I don't think they'll be walking straight for a little while." Belle was gratified when Nick gave her an answering grin.

Standing in front of the sheriff's office, Jarrod turned to the two miscreants. "Considering the late hour, we should see you home, Miss Martin. Where do you live?"

"At the ranch."

Not sure he heard properly, Jarrod asked, "What's that, Nick?"

Nick turned an aggravated look on Jarrod. "I said, she stays out at the ranch. She…well, Heath hired her. She works for us."

Jarrod could see Nick was irked by that fact for some reason and couldn't resist pushing the other man's buttons, just a little. He extended a hand to Belle. "Well, then, I'm even more pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm sure Heath is thankful Nick has someone else to get in trouble with."

Belle laughed as she shook Jarrod's hand. "I just hope he wasn't expecting me to keep Nick out of trouble."

Nick glared at both of them as they walked down the street to retrieve their horses. Jarrod, watching Nick out of the corner of his eye, couldn't help a chuckle. "Oh, don't worry. My brother Heath is a reasonable man. He doesn't expect miracles."

"If you two are finished," Nick scowled, "we should be heading home. Can't keep Pappy up past his bedtime."

Jarrod was still chuckling. It seemed this pretty new employee of the Barkleys was getting under Nick's skin. Being a betting man, Jarrod wondered what sort of odds he could lay on Nick's current exasperation turning into a different kind of regard.


	5. Chapter 5

Being thrown in jail together must have helped, because in the days after the fight, Nick seemed to grudgingly accept Belle's presence on the ranch, much to her relief. He even gave her a muttered, "Good work," when Heath rode the newly broken chestnut stallion out of the corral to work him with the cattle. But this time, when the rest of the crew invited her to join them in town Saturday night, she decided to pass, opting instead for a long soak in the tub with no risk of being walked in on.

Combing out her hair in the little room she had to herself, Belle reflected on her position with the Barkleys. Nothing like her last job in Turlock, that was for sure. There, the boss figured a woman working under him was to be taken in the literal sense and, after she'd let him know his advances weren't welcome with a well-placed fist in the teeth, she'd been fired on the spot. A far cry from the respect she was earning here. Heath, Duke and the other hands seemed to hold her in the same regard they did each other, and Nick- well, Nick was tolerating her.

But ever since that night in town, Belle found herself experiencing an unexpected fluttery feeling when she thought of the king of the Barkley Ranch. _Stop that_, she scolded. _How can I find him attractive and want to punch him in the face at the same time? Besides,_she chided herself, _that sort of thinking'll just lead to trouble__. _ _That's the first rule; never mix work with pleasure, especially when it's the boss._ She'd made that mistake only once, not with her employer, but with one of the men working with her. When it hadn't worked out, Belle decided it would be best for her to move on and she didn't want that to happen here.

But as she lay in bed, Belle couldn't get the image of Nick's confident smile and those vibrant hazel eyes out of her mind. It was a long time before she fell asleep.

.

.

"You are a very lucky young man, Heath."

"Don't feel all that lucky, Doc," came the pained response from the bed.

Dr. Merar looked up from putting away his instruments in his medical bag. "Well, you should."

"He'll be okay, though, right?" The concern from the other side of the bed was almost palpable. When that bank gave way that morning, tumbling Heath and his horse into the rocky ravine, Nick found him crumpled at the bottom and the dark haired rancher's heart stopped, fearing for his little brother's life. They'd carefully loaded him into the wagon, Nick feeling every rut and jolt that sent a spasm of pain through the blond's body. Someone rode for the doctor, who was waiting for them when they arrived at the house.

The doctor nodded. "Oh, he'll be back to normal in a few weeks. As I said, he's lucky to have escaped with only a few broken ribs, some contusions and a dislocated shoulder. But that means taking it easy for those few weeks. I'll be back day after tomorrow to check on you. Stay in bed until I do." Dr. Merar fixed both men with a stern glare as he left, knowing the Barkley tendency for doing too much too soon after an injury.

Heath gave a deep sigh, at least, as deep as he could with his broken ribs.

"Anything I can get for you?" Nick asked, perching on the edge of the bed.

"Nope," was the reply, "unless you got some magic potion to make these ribs heal faster."

" 'Fraid not, little brother." Both men sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Sure am sorry I'm gonna miss that horse auction," Heath said finally. "Was really looking forward to seeing them Morgans and Arabians I hear are up for sale."

Nick smacked his forehead with his hand. "I completely forgot the auction! Reckon it won't be as much fun with my partner loafing the days away in bed."

"Get one or two of the men to go with you," Heath suggested. The blond cowboy suddenly had a wicked thought and a small smile played around his lips. He'd been looking for another chance to have Nick get to know their new hand better. "Why don't you take Belle?"

Nick gave a loud snort. "And what good's that female gonna do on my horse-buying trip?"

"She's a pretty good judge of horseflesh, Nick," Heath informed him. "Besides, you might actually like her if you get to know her a little more."

"Is that a fact?" Nick didn't sound convinced. "I reckon I'll talk it over with Duke, see what he thinks and make sure everything's in hand while I'm gone and you're laid up." He patted Heath's uninjured shoulder. "Get some rest, Heath. I'll send Mother up when she gets home."

Heath groaned. "Do you have to, Nick? It's bad enough being stuck up here without being fussed over, too."

Nick just chuckled. "As she would say, it's a mother's right to fuss over her children. Try and enjoy it."

As Nick left the house to seek out the ranch foreman, Nick thought about Belle Martin and smiled when he thought about last Saturday night. Boy, she was some fighter. When he'd seen that dandy in the saloon grab her, he acted on his first instinct and jumped to her defense. Not that she needed much defending, he never had considered such a good-looking lady could hold her own in a fight like that. With a wicked poker face, to boot. If he wasn't going to have Heath at his back, Belle might do as a close second.

Nick gave his head a shake. What the devil was he thinking? Yes, she could take care of herself and yes, she did a good job gentling that stallion, but spending a couple days on the trail with that bothersome female was more than Nick was willing to stand. No matter what Heath said about their mother, women just didn't work as cowboys and that was all there was to it. But Belle would certainly make the scenery on the trip a lot more enjoyable…

Much to Nick's annoyance, Duke seconded Heath's suggestion of sending Belle to the auction, plus young Jake Edwards. Nick muttered and grumbled, but his heart wasn't really in it. He knew he'd never hear the end of it if he vetoed both Heath and Duke's suggestion and if he was to be honest, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to. Nick had to admit to himself Belle had the ability to handle a horse and Jake was no slouch even if he was a bit inexperienced, so the tall cowboy gave in with less reluctance than he initially thought.

The next morning found Nick, Jake and Belle on their way to the auction. The first night Belle took care of the horses and Jake started the campfire while Nick caught their dinner in the nearby stream. Jake had the coffee started and Belle had a pan warming on the fire by the time the boss returned. Dinner eaten, the rest of the night passed uneventfully.

The following day was much the same as the first, Nick warming up and joining Belle and Jake in trading trail stories. Much as he hated to acknowledge it, Nick was getting to like this lady cowhand once he got past the incongruity of a woman in what he thought of as an exclusively male profession. She took her share of the camp chores without complaint and proved to be an excellent horsewoman. He thought back to the brawl in Stockton and realized he'd developed a certain amount of respect for her that night. In spite of the way he acted toward her, Belle had the guts to sit down and play cards with he and Heath, plus, she had a wicked right hook.

As well as feeling a bit guilty for the way he'd been treating her, Nick also found he was developing feelings toward Belle Martin as a woman, something he wasn't sure what to do about. Usually when he was attracted to someone, Nick just went and acted on it, but this was an entirely different situation. Belle worked for the Barkleys and making advances on one of his employees would be improper to say the least, especially after the way he'd acted previously. Nick figured he better resign himself to the fact that this was probably a case of 'look but don't touch'.

They arrived late in the afternoon of the third day. The town was bustling with prospective horse buyers and sellers and there was an almost festive mood in the air.

"Why don't you two take the horses to the livery?" Nick told them as they stopped in front of a hotel. "Me and Heath had some rooms booked here at the Grand, I'll go check in and meet up with you when you're done."

"You bet, boss," Jake acknowledged as Nick handed over Coco's reins to Belle.

When they returned after seeing to the comfort of their mounts, Belle and Jake found the saloon of the Grand Hotel crowded and managed to squeeze their way up to the bar.

"Any sign of the boss?"

Belle, who was a few inches taller than young Jake, searched through the crowd. "Don't see him anywhere and it's not like Nick Barkley's hard to spot."

The bartender raised an eyebrow at the pair as he came to take their order. Knowing he was most likely questioning her presence, Belle deflected the inquiry neatly by stating, "Don't worry, barkeep, he's old enough. We'll each have a whiskey." Jake was about to protest when Belle threw him a wink and the young man just grinned instead.

Raising her glass to her companion, Belle's arm was jostled rudely, causing her drink to spill. "Hey, watch it!"

The scruffy cowpoke who bumped her while elbowing his way up to the bar realized he wasn't standing next to a man like he expected and gave Belle a thorough once-over. "Well, now, what do we have here? I don't think a place like this is for you, little lady. Seems to me I saw a tea room up the street." He gave an abrasive laugh.

Belle pointedly turned her back, not really wanting to get involved in another fight. "So, Jake, think there'll be any horses worth buying when the sale starts tomorrow?"

The other cowboy was irritated by the obvious rejection. "I don't take kindly to being ignored, pretty lady," he stated loudly, grabbing Belle's arm. She turned slowly and gave him an icy stare.

"I think you should be leaving the lady alone," Jake stood up for his companion. He tried not to let his nervousness show as he realized his adversary was at least four inches taller and fifty pounds heavier and put on his most defiant face.

The cowboy just snickered. "And I take it you're gonna stop me?"

"Yes, he will," came a rumbling voice from behind him. "And after he's done, the lady'll have a turn. I get what's left over."

The man turned to see Nick looming over him, a 'you don't want to mess with me' expression on his face. The cowboy glanced from the dangerous glint in the cowgirl's eyes, over to the determined look of young Jake, then back to the big rancher's unwavering stare. He muttered a hasty "excuse me" and beat a retreat to the other side of the room.

"Give me one of those too," Nick ordered the bartender, indicating the glasses of whiskey.

"I could've handled him, Mr. Barkley," Jake said boldly.

Nick threw back a shot. "I know you could've, Jake," he told the younger man, "but then I would've ended up paying the damages. And three against one's long odds for any man, especially one like that."

Nick finished his drink. "How about we find us some nice juicy steaks and call it a night?" he suggested with a roguish grin for Belle. "Reckon we should get this lady out of here before she starts any fistfights and I want to be at the corrals nice and early to check out what's worth buying and what ain't."

Belle smiled at Nick, who figured he could take more smiles like that any day. He wondered why he hadn't noticed before.

"Well, I could eat," Belle replied. "Jake?"

Jake nodded in agreement.

As they walked out of the saloon, Nick shook his head quietly. Belle could give as good as she got and she sure wasn't soft. Well, that might not be the right word; he had no doubt she was soft in all the right places…

Nick silently chastised himself. It just wasn't right to be having that sort of thought about someone in his employ. _She's just one of the men_, he tried to tell himself. But, as he'd objected to Heath when Belle was hired, she wasn't a man, she was definitely a woman. Nick was starting to feel a whole lot more for Belle Martin than the new respect she was earning with her competence and hard work.


	6. Chapter 6

They were up by dawn and after a quick breakfast, headed out to the corrals to be some of the first to look over the sale horses.

"Those Arabians sure got spirit," Nick said admiringly, watching the horses prance around the corral.

"They are lookers," Belle agreed, "but I'm not sure they're the right temperament for working with cattle. Look how they shy at every bit that blows their way. If it were my choice, I'd go for those Morgans we saw first."

Nick stroked his chin thoughtfully. "They are pretty solid," he admitted, "but don't you think they're a mite small?"

Belle shrugged. "Breed them to some of those big boys we've already got on the ranch," she suggested. "Then you should get size and strength." She laughed as one of the Arabians kicked up its heels and bucked across the enclosure. "Though I have to admit, it'd be a lot of fun to teach one of those beauties."

Nick turned to Jake, who was listening avidly. "What do you think, Jake?"

Jake gave a start of surprise that the boss was asking his opinion. "Makes a lot of sense, what you both say," he ventured. "I really liked those bay Morgans myself."

Nick clapped Jake on the back, causing him to smile.

"How about we go grab some more coffee before the bidding starts?" Nick asked. "Maybe catch some talk, see what kind of competition we're up against."

At the café, Jake was spotted by an old acquaintance of his father's and excused himself, leaving Nick and Belle alone with their coffee. There was a slightly uncomfortable silence before Nick spoke up.

"Think I owe you an apology, Belle," Nick said gruffly. "I didn't really want you along on this trip, thought you'd just be in the way." He stared at his hands. "But Heath and Duke were right, you really do know your stuff and, well, I'm sorry if I've been a little hard on you."

Belle smiled as she regarded her coffee cup. She was sure Nick Barkley apologizing was a rare occurrence. "No matter, Nick, I've come to expect it. Being a woman in this line of work, it can be a real challenge to prove yourself." She met Nick's hazel eyes with her own green ones. "I think I'm pretty lucky, finding a place like yours."

"Well, we do pride ourselves on giving any man who comes through a fair shake. Or woman," he added with a grin. "Never thought I'd have to add that, though."

They sipped some more of their coffee before Nick had to ask, "What are you doing in this line of work, anyway?" Belle raised an eyebrow. "Don't really mean to pry, just…curious."

Belle shook her head. "You and everyone else, but there's not much to tell. My daddy really wanted a boy, but he and Mama only had me. He never knew what to do with a girl, especially after Mama died, so I guess he figured I'd just have to do." She smiled as she remembered her father calling her his 'right-hand man'. When most girls were getting hair ribbons and satin dresses for their birthdays, Belle received roping gloves and spurs. "Taught me to rope, ride, hunt, fish, everything he would've done with a son. I don't really know anything else."

"I'd think you'd still be working with your daddy," Nick ventured.

Belle sighed. "He died about two years ago after losing the farm to gambling debts. Needed to eat, so here I am." She saw the expression on the dark rancher's face. "Don't feel sorry for me, Nick," she warned. "Just let me do my job."

"All right, then." Nick stood up. "We've got some horses to buy."

After some spirited bidding, Nick managed to get the matched bays Jake had admired, plus two other Morgan mares. Remembering Belle's statement about how it might be fun to work with the Arabians, he gave in to his admiration of the beasts and bid and won two of them, one grey and one black.

"What do you say we hit the trail today?" Nick asked after he collected the bills of sale. "If we get moving, we could probably put in at least ten miles before dark."

Belle agreed. "I've got no reason to stay. Jake?"

The young cowboy just shrugged and grinned. "We'll even make it home in time to ask someone to the dance Saturday night," referring to the barbeque the Barkleys were having that weekend.

Nick laughed and slapped him on the back. "Not that any girl'll want the likes of you tromping all over her feet," he joked, then handed Jake some cash. "Go grab our gear from the hotel and settle up the bill. Belle and me'll get the horses all ready to go."

.

.

Due to their skittish nature, Belle made sure the Arabians were tied to a solid tree when they made camp that night, rather than to the picket rope like the others.

"That should hold you," she told the black, giving the mare a pat on the high arched neck. She made sure they had room to browse then made her way back to the campfire where Jake was frying up some beans and bacon. Nick had his back to a tree, long legs stretched out in front of him and Belle almost tripped in the dim glow of the fire. She glowered at Nick, and when he just laughed, she thrust the coffee pot into his hands.

"Make yourself useful and go get some water," she told him.

Nick rose to his feet. "Yes, ma'am," he said with a smile, tipping his hat in her direction. Belle watched him leave, reflecting on how easy their relationship had become in the past few days. She'd originally thought Heath and Duke were both crazy, suggesting she accompany Nick on this trip, but was now glad they did. If anyone asked now, she wouldn't hesitate to call Nick Barkley a friend. And if circumstances were different, if she didn't work for him…well, if she didn't work for him, they likely would never have met so any other thoughts would just have to remain that way.

Nick soon returned with the water, dinner was eaten and the dishes cleaned. Nick made one more check on the horses, then they all bedded down for the night.

A high-pitched whinny rent the air, starting Nick into instant wakefulness. Grabbing his gun, he noticed Belle and Jake were also up and armed, trying to see beyond the dying embers of the fire. He heard a muttered oath come from the darkness.

"Someone's after the horses," Nick said quietly. "Belle, you go left, Jake, you go right. I've got the middle." They sprang from their bedrolls, Jake finding cover behind a tree, Nick and Belle behind some of the large rocks strewn about the campsite as shots rang out in their direction.

"Hold it right there!" Nick called out. His shout was answered by more shots from the darkness. Taking aim, he fired at the muzzle flashes, all he could see.

"Grab them horses!" came a yell from the direction of the gunfire. Nick heard the stampede of hoofbeats echo into the distance as the gunfire ceased.

"Jake? Belle? You all right?"

Belle limped out from behind her rock, arm wrapped tightly around her side. "Don't think it's too bad," she offered. "Jake? How about you?"

There was a loud groan from the tree Jake had dove behind. Nick strode over and knelt down. The bullet had just grazed Jake's temple and blood was dripping into his unfocused eyes.

"Belle, I've got a roll of bandage in my saddlebags." Nick helped the young man to a sitting position as Belle returned and handed him the bandage. It didn't take long to stop the bleeding and Nick tied the strip of cloth tightly around Jake's head. He then guided the still dazed Jake to his bedroll. "You lie down and get some rest," Nick advised.

Jake nodded slightly and closed his eyes.

Nick rubbed a hand across his face and sighed, looking over at Belle. It was then he noticed the crimson stain seeping through Belle's shirt.

"Dang it Belle, why didn't you say you've been hit, too? Sit down and let me have a look." Nick took her arm and propelled her closer to the fire.

"We had to take care of Jake first," she reminded him.

"Take off your shirt and we'll see how bad it is." Belle threw him an annoyed glance, and Nick coughed to hide his mortification as he suddenly realized what he'd just asked. "Or maybe you should take care of it yourself," he amended quickly. "I'll go check on the horses."

Nick walked to where they had tethered the animals. Fine time to be comfortable with Belle being a ranch hand and start treating her like one. Nick felt like a prize idiot and hoped Belle wouldn't take his comment about taking off her shirt in the wrong way.

It took a minute for him to realize something wasn't right and he swore loudly. Nick stomped back to the campfire. "They got the Arabians," he growled. "Ain't that just peachy?" He swore again, then looked at Belle. "Sorry," he apologized, for his language and his earlier assumption.

"No need." Belle paused for a moment. "Uh, Nick, I think I do need your help." She was trying to use one hand to wrap the bandage while the other kept pressure the wound and she grimaced in pain.

"Let me." Nick took the bandage out of Belle's hand. She carefully held her shirt out of the way, revealing a several-inch-long gash across her ribs. Belle put pressure on the wound, while Nick tried to keep his mind and eyes on the task in front of him, not on what else he was trying not to see. As he gently bandaged Belle's ribs, Nick fought down his growing desire for the woman in front of him, fueled by the undeniable attraction he'd discovered for her and the heat of the moment.

"Looks like you'll need some stitches," he said, trying to keep his mind on the matter at hand. "We'll find a doc as soon as we get to a town. You'd best get some rest." Belle nodded as she crawled into her bedroll, watching as Nick restoked the fire.

Belle had a difficult time falling asleep. It was hard to get comfortable with the pain in her side and she kept remembering the warm feeling Nick's hands evoked when he helped bind her wound. She could tell by the look on his face that he hadn't meant his request she take off her shirt in any sort of indecent way and it made her feel good Nick was finally accepting her as 'one of the men'. But Belle wasn't sure if she wanted him to think of her as one of the men. She couldn't stop herself from imagining those hands stroking her back, holding her close…

Belle shook her head. This was not the time and not the place, and besides, he was her boss and that was that. But it was hard to get the image and the feelings out of her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

The trio rode slowly into the small town, Jake swaying in the saddle. Nick and Belle flanked the young man, ready to catch him if he actually did fall. They pulled to a halt in front of the doctor's office and helped Jake off his horse before tethering their mounts and the four Morgans.

The bell rang as they entered and a middle-aged balding man came out from the back room. He noticed the bandage on Jake's head and quickly gestured for them to follow him back through the door.

"Bring him on in. I'm Doc Sanders. What happened?"

"Ambushed by horse thieves," Nick said brusquely as they helped Jake onto the examining table. "Both he and the lady here were injured."

The doctor nodded as he efficiently started unwrapping Jake's bandage. "And where are you hurt, young lady?"

"Just a graze over the ribs. Nothing serious." Belle tried to stand up straighter, and grimaced at the pain in her side. Nick gave her a stern glance.

"Take care of both of them, will you, doc?" Nick requested. "Belle, I'm off to the sheriff's office. You stay here with Jake. And do what the doc tells you."

Belle gave him a nod. "Yes, sir, boss," she said with a smile. Nick answered with a smile of his own before heading out of the office in search of the local sheriff. He wondered what he was going to do about these feelings he had developed for the pretty blonde cowgirl. His mind wandered back to other women he'd known and courted, Sabrina, Hester, Michelle… He shook his head. Not a very impressive list. Belle was in a different league altogether and Nick wasn't sure how to approach her. Being the boss had its privileges but that wasn't one of them. If he asked Belle to go out, Nick wanted to make sure she was saying yes to him as a man, not because she was afraid to say no to the boss. Well, there'd be plenty of time to worry about that later, right now he needed to report the stolen horses to the sheriff.

It didn't take long to give the sheriff an account of what happened the previous night and Nick went back to the doctor's office to check on Belle and Jake.

"I'd certainly prefer the young man not to travel for a day or two," Dr. Sanders said.

Jake struggled to sit up. "I'm all right, boss. Honest."

Nick laid a friendly hand on the young cowboy's shoulder. "I know you are, Jake," he replied reassuringly, "but let's humour the doc, okay?"

"And I'd recommend the young lady take it easy, as well," the doctor continued. "Her wound isn't serious, but you don't want to tear any of the stitches." He fixed his gaze of Belle. "You can have them removed in a week or so."

Nick paid the doctor and helped the unsteady Jake out the door.

"Well, reckon we'd better find rooms for a couple nights," the tall rancher said, looking down the street for the nearest hotel. He spotted one at the end of the block. "Jake, I'll take you down and get you settled. Belle, why don't you wait here with the horses and I'll be right back to help you take them to the livery."

Belle nodded. "I'll be right here, Nick."

The blonde leaned up against the hitching rail and rubbed her roan's forehead under the bridle while she waited for Nick to return and reflected again how lucky she was to work for the Barkleys. It wasn't often you found someone who cared as much for the welfare of his employees as Nick Barkley did. Now she only had to make sure she didn't mess it up by making eyes at the boss when she had finally earned his respect. Coco nudged her hand, wanting some of the same attention as Rusty. Belle obligingly stroked his nose. "I hope you realize how lucky you are, horse."

Nick returned after a few minutes. "Got us a couple rooms," he told Belle. "Jake's under orders to take it easy and not move until we get back." He mounted Coco and took the leads of the Morgans. "Grab Jake's horse and we'll go get them settled."

Belle took the reins of Jake's bay before mounting stiffly and followed Nick down the street to the livery stable. A tall, middle-aged man came over to greet them. He ran an appraising eye over the horses.

"Nice looking animals," he commented as Nick and Belle dismounted.

"That's a fact," Nick agreed. "Got room for us to put them up a couple nights?"

The man shook his head. "No room in the stable, but plenty of space in the corral. Three bits for the lot."

Nick handed the man a dollar. "Make sure they get a good measure of grain," he instructed. "We're staying at the hotel up the street under the name of Barkley."

The man quickly pocketed the money and took the Morgans' leads. "I'll take care of it myself," he promised.

Nick and Belle fastened the reins of their mounts to the corral fence before removing their bedrolls and saddlebags. Leaving the horses in the hosteller's care, they started back to the hotel. A loud snort and whinny from inside the stable made Belle freeze in her tracks.

"Nick, that sounds awfully familiar."

Nick nodded. "Think we need to take a look."

Still carrying their gear, Nick and Belle made their way into the stable. Two fine-featured equine faces poised on elegantly arched necks peered at them from over the stall doors. The grey snorted and tossed her mane.

"Reckon we came to the right place," Nick growled.

"Yep." Belle watched the Arabians for a moment. "Not the smartest horse thieves, stopping so close to where they bushwhacked us." She looked over at Nick, who was watching his horses with a grim expression. "What are we gonna do about it?"

Nick turned on his heel and stalked outside. "You," he said, grabbing her gear, "are going over to that café across the street for a nice long cup of coffee while making sure our horses stay put." He shouldered her saddlebags. "I'm gonna take this stuff to the hotel and then go see the sheriff again."

"Will do, Nick," Belle said.

"And don't go after them by yourself if you see them being moved," Nick warned.

Belle smiled. "Yes, sir, boss." Nick watched appreciatively as she walked across the street, telling himself he was just making sure she got there all right. He strode quickly down the sidewalk back to the hotel. Taking the gear upstairs, he was gratified to find young Jake fast asleep, his breathing deep and even. One less thing to worry about while he was taking care of those no-good horse thieves.

Nick carefully stowed the bedrolls and saddlebags in an out-of-the-way corner before returning to the sheriff's office. He found the lawman sitting behind his desk looking through a stack of wanted posters.

"Found my horses, sheriff," Nick said shortly. "They're over at the livery. Got one of my hands keeping an eye out so they stay put."

The sheriff pushed his hat back off his forehead. "You don't say? Well, I guess we can go compare them to your bill of sale and you can take them back. It'll make my day a whole lot easier."

Nick placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward. "Oh, I don't think so," he said with a warning tone in his voice. "We still gotta find those hombres that took them and shot my friends. Not gonna leave them loose to try the same thing when we leave here."

The sheriff sighed and got to his feet. "You've got a point, Mr. Barkley. But I gotta make sure those are the same horses first. Then we'll get a description of who brought them in and go find them. Will that satisfy you?"

"I'll let you know." Nick's spurs jingled as he left the office. The sheriff had to hurry to keep up with Nick's long strides; the tall rancher wasn't one to waste time. He walked straight into the livery and stopped in front of the Arabians. "Right there." Nick pulled the bill of sale from his pocket, handed it to the sheriff and waited impatiently while the lawman scrutinized both paper and horses.

He handed the paper back to Nick. "Same horses, all right. Hey, Sam," he called to the hosteller who had just entered the stable. "What did the fellows look like who brought in these here horses?"

Sam pushed back his hat and scratched his head. "Well, now, there were two of them, about medium build. The dark one, he had a bit of a limp and the other had the orangest hair I've ever seen. Said they'd be back for their horses around dinnertime."

"Thanks, Sam." The sheriff led Nick out of the stable. "I'll round up my deputy and be back just before dinner. Where can I find you, Mr. Barkley?"

Nick jerked a thumb in the direction of the café. "Right across there, keeping an eye on this place in case they come back early."

The sheriff nodded. "See you in about an hour, then."

Nick walked across to the café and pulled up a chair across from Belle. "Got a description of those horse thieves," he told her. "One dark, the other a redhead. Dark one has a limp." He nodded to the waitress' offer of coffee. "Sheriff'll meet us in about an hour."

Belle also nodded for a refill. "And until then?"

Nick took a drink, a foreboding expression on his face. "Until then, we wait and make sure they don't come back earlier than expected."

The silence grew as they sipped their coffee and waited.

"How was Jake when you took our gear over?" Belle asked.

Nick smiled at the thought of the earnest young man. "Sound asleep. Probably the best place for him right now."

Belle nodded in agreement. She liked Jake and was very glad he hadn't been seriously injured. She looked up and found Nick watching her. Their eyes met and the intensity of Nick's gaze took her breath away. There was so much personality in those hazel eyes, so much of the charisma and self-assurance that was Nick Barkley, Belle felt overwhelmed and quickly glanced away.

Belle had never felt this level of attraction for any man before and it was unnerving, to say the least. When they got back to Stockton, Belle figured she'd have to make sure her jobs took her to the other end of the ranch from the handsome cowboy if she wanted to retain any semblance of professionalism in her job. She wasn't sure what she'd do if Nick were to express the same kind of interest she was feeling for him. But she didn't think she had to worry. Nick likely had his pick of the eligible ladies of proper social standing; a trail-dusty cowhand wouldn't be much competition.

Her reverie was broken by a gruff "Look over there." Belle looked out the window in the direction Nick indicated. Two men were making their way to the livery, one with a limp and the other with curly red hair poking out from under his hat. "Doesn't seem like they're waiting 'til dinnertime," Nick growled, pushing back his chair. "C'mon."

Belle followed Nick out of the café. The dark haired rancher stalked across the street, blonde cowgirl on his heels.

"Hold it right there!"

The two horse thieves whirled as they drew their guns. Nick squeezed off a shot before the redhead even cleared leather, pitching him backward. The other horsethief's pistol spat and kicked up a puff of dust at Nick's feet. Belle fired and the man stared uncomprehendingly at the blossom of red growing on the front of his shirt before he toppled over, joining his friend lying in the street.

Belle holstered her weapon and joined Nick, who was silently regarding the men on the ground.

The sheriff rushed up, followed by a crowd of curious townsfolk. "I see you got your horse thieves," he remarked. "Reckon I'll find enough witnesses to say it was self-defense."

"Reckon so. They're in your hands now, sheriff." Nick glared contemptuously at the still forms lying in the dirt before looking back at the lawman. "We'll be at the hotel if you need us. Come on, Belle."

Belle inclined her head. "Sheriff," she acknowledged as she walked past.

"Ma'am," he said, tipping his hat, wondering a bit at the lady in cowboy garb.

Belle caught up to Nick. "Jake's gonna feel left out he slept through all the action."

Nick chuckled. "Well, he saw more than enough action last night, enough to make a good story to tell the ladies."

"Is that all you cowboys think about?" Belle challenged as they walked into the hotel saloon. "How to charm the ladies?"

"No, not all," Nick replied as he signaled the bartender for a couple drinks. "Sometimes we think about horses, cattle, whiskey," he held up his glass at the last and took a contemplative drink, "but charming the ladies does rank up there," he finished with a rakish grin. "I take it you've been on the receiving end a few times?"

"Oh, a few," Belle admitted. "None worth mentioning, though." Belle gave Nick a covert glance. If he tried charming her, now that would be worth mentioning. Belle quickly looked back at her hands before Nick could catch her staring.

"Don't see too many ladies in a place like this who don't work here."

Belle looked over at the source of the voice. The stranger wore a black jacket with string tie and his boots and gunbelt were too polished to ever have seen hard use. Belle sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"Do you ever get a chance to have a drink in peace?" Nick asked, chuckling.

"No, not often," Belle answered wearily.

"I'll stand you a round, little lady," the man went on, seemingly oblivious to Nick and Belle's exchange.

"No thanks," was Belle's curt reply.

The man tipped his hat. "If you change your mind…" he started then made a wise retreat as Nick gave him a dark look.

Belle favored Nick with one of those smiles he was coming to cherish. "Thanks, Nick, I didn't really feel like having to chase him off myself."

"Think nothing of it," Nick replied dismissively. He wondered if he could find a way to charm this lady without ending up in the 'nothing worth mentioning' category. "You had my back earlier, just returning the favor."

Belle smiled again and Nick experienced a fierce longing to take her into his arms. But he held himself back and they just finished the rest of their drinks in companionable silence.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning the doctor gave Jake the okay to travel and they arrived back at the Barkley Ranch without further incident. Nick teased Jake about who he might ask to dance since they had returned in time for the planned Barkley barbeque that night. He hoped the young cowboy wouldn't take the ribbing the wrong way; Nick felt a bit guilty about using him to cover up Nick's own conflicted thoughts about the upcoming social event. He had an intense yearning to ask the pretty cowgirl whom he'd ridden with and fought beside over the past several days to accompany him, but their relative positions on the ranch made things a tad awkward.

He was grooming Coco in the barn, mulling over various approaches when he heard someone enter.

"Mighty nice looking horses you picked up, Nick," came the soft drawl from the doorway. "Have any troubles on the trip?"

Nick turned to see Heath leaning against the doorframe.

"A little run-in with some horse thieves, but no more trouble than you'd expect," he replied, not wanting to go into all the details right then. "See Mother's been riding herd on you." He indicated the sling his brother was wearing.

Heath grimaced. "Watches me like a hawk," he grumbled, "won't let me out of the house unless I'm wearing the blasted thing. So how'd Belle and Jake get on?"

"Fine, fine." Nick continued brushing. Much as Nick hated asking, Heath had known Belle a little longer, and maybe he could give some advice on how to approach her. "Seems you were right, little brother. Belle does kinda grow on you once you get to know her."

"Is that a fact?" Heath replied with a slight grin, deliberately using one of Nick's favorite expressions.

"Yeah, that's a fact," Nick echoed. He leaned on Coco's back and looked at the other cowboy. "In fact, I was thinking of asking her to go with me to the barbeque, but…" He trailed off, not sure how to put his reluctance into words.

Heath caught Nick's hesitation and understood, maybe better than Nick thought. "Better think on what you're gonna say carefully if you're going down that road, Nick," he cautioned. "Reckon unwanted attention from the boss is what caused Belle to leave her last job."

"She tell you that?" Nick didn't want Belle to feel backed into a corner; he had nothing but respect for her, plus, he had to admit, a little healthy desire.

Heath shook his head. "Not in so many words, but wasn't hard to figure from what she did say."

"Now, Heath," Nick said in a reasonable tone, "you know I wouldn't put that kind of pressure on her."

"I know that, Nick," Heath replied, pushing his hat back off his forehead, "just make sure Belle does, too. She's a good woman, you don't want her to slip through your fingers, Nick."

Nick thought about what Heath told him long after the blond cowboy left to supervise set up for the barbeque. Maybe it would be coming on too strong to ask Belle to accompany him, but surely asking for a dance or two wouldn't go amiss. That way, he could get a sense of her feelings for him before coming right out and stating his own. Decision made, Nick went off to help with the preparations.

.

.

Nick scanned the crowd. People from all over the valley were there, drinking, eating, laughing and having a good time. With all those people, it would be easy to miss somebody, but Nick was sure he should have caught sight of Belle by now. He walked over to Jake who had just finished a dance with a pretty brunette.

"Excuse me, miss," Nick said with a charming smile to the girl, making her blush before turning back to the young cowboy. "Jake, you seen Belle anywhere this evening?"

Jake thought for a moment. "Can't say as I have, boss. Maybe she didn't feel like coming."

Nick hadn't considered that. Could she have felt awkward coming if no one had asked her? A possibility, but it didn't seem like the kind of thing that would bother Belle. "Thanks, Jake, keep having a good time," Nick said with a wink as he wandered off.

Strolling around the edge of the crowd, pausing to greet a few friends here and there, Nick finally spotted a familiar shape standing alone, away from the party by one of the farthest corrals. He walked up behind Belle who was watching the horses move about the enclosure. The moonlight shone off her blonde hair and Nick fought down the urge to reach out and touch it.

"Got any room left on your dance card?"

Belle started and whirled around. "Nick!" she said accusingly. "Didn't your mother ever teach you it's bad manners to sneak up on someone like that?"

"I'm sure she said something at one point," Nick replied with a glint in his eye. "Just saw you standing over here and was wondering if you might like to dance. With me," he added when she didn't respond right away.

Belle met his gaze briefly before looking away. "Thanks for the offer, Nick, but…"

"Hey, no big deal, don't worry about it," Nick replied quickly. His heart fell into his boots but he tried not to let his disappointment show. "Well, hope you're having a good time." He turned to leave before he made her any more uncomfortable, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm.

"Nick, wait."

Nick glanced back. The look in Belle's eyes brought his heart back up to the vicinity of his chest.

"It's not that I don't want to dance with you, Nick, it's just…" Belle suddenly appeared embarrassed. "I mean look at me."

Nick did and couldn't find any fault with the view. Belle's curves were all in the right places and the brown pants she was wearing just accentuated her long legs. "I don't own a dress," Belle continued, "and I've don't even know how to dance." Belle's eyes met Nick's and he felt the electricity between them. "But if I did, I'd be sure to save a spot on my dance card for you," she finished.

"Belle." Nick's voice was quiet as he took the two steps to close the distance between them. Heath's warnings whispered in the back of his head, but at that moment, Nick didn't care. He placed a hand on Belle's cheek, leaned in and kissed her. He felt her lips respond to his and put his arms around her, drawing her close.

Belle broke the embrace after a moment. "Nick," she protested without much conviction. Nick reluctantly let her go.

"Sorry if I overstepped," he apologized, sincerity evident in his tone.

Belle didn't make any effort to move further away. "It's okay, Nick," she said. "I just don't think you should be kissing one of your ranch hands like that."

Nick reached up to brush a stray lock of hair off her face. "Never thought I'd want to kiss one of my ranch hands like that." Belle smiled and Nick returned it with a roguish one of his own. "I mean, have you seen that bunch?"

"That's awful, Nick," Belle said, laughing.

"Guess it is," he admitted. He looked deep into her eyes. "I'm not sorry for finding you attractive, Belle, but I'd never make things difficult for you. Just say the word, and I'll back off and not bother you again." He held his breath, waiting for her response.

"You're not bothering me, Nick, and I don't want you to back off," Belle told him as she stepped back into his arms. "In fact, I think I'd like you just a little bit closer."

Having received the invitation he'd been hoping for, Nick wasn't about to turn it down. He took her lips with his own, the kiss tender at first, then growing more intense, more passionate.

"I take it you wouldn't object if I was to court you?" Nick asked when they finally released each other.

Belle shook her head. "So long as you regard me the same as anyone else when we're working," she warned. "I don't want any special treatment."

"No special treatment, hey?" Nick saw the wisdom in that, but couldn't resist adding, "Does that mean I have to kiss the rest of them too? 'Cause that's something I'm not prepared to do." Belle rolled her eyes. "You're the only one I want to kiss, Belle," he said softly as his lips met hers again.


	9. Chapter 9

In the harsh light of day, kissing Nick Barkley under the moonlight seemed like only a fantasy. As she got ready to attend church with Duke and some of the other hands, the reasons why it was too good to be true echoed through Belle's mind.

She was just a novelty to Nick, a different kind of woman than he usually associated with. She certainly wasn't refined enough to rub elbows with the likes of the Barkleys on a social level. Most men of Nick's stature wanted a woman they could take care of and while he seemed to appreciate the way they worked together on their recent trip, that wouldn't be what he was looking for in someone he was interested in personally. A quick roll in the hay, maybe, but nothing more. And Belle wasn't willing to settle for that.

But she found herself staring at Nick's broad shoulders as he sat with his family during the service and didn't hear a word of Rev. Stacey's sermon. Standing outside afterwards, Belle felt his eyes on her and when she turned, Nick gave her a rakish smile and confident wink that made her blush.

_I have to get out of here before he comes over,_ she thought. _If he is going to start courting me, I'd rather it not be in such a public place as in front of the church._

Belle strode quickly to where the horses were tethered and mounted her roan gelding, urging him into a canter as soon as she could. Not far from town, she heard hoofbeats coming closer.

"Wait up, Belle."

Belle slowed Rusty to a walk and turned to find Duke McCall pulling up alongside.

"Was quite a party last night, wasn't it?" he commented casually.

Belle gave him a wary look, wondering if the ranch foreman was aware of her encounter with Nick by the corral. "Guess so."

"Nick was asking where you were. Did he find you?" Duke adjusted his hat to keep the sun off his eyes while he waited for Belle to answer. When she didn't, he continued, "He's a good man, Belle. He lives large and he loves large and I've helped him through a few broken hearts over the years because of it. He's got his land and his family, now all he needs is the right woman by his side." Belle still wasn't talking; she just stared at the road ahead.

"Belle, I'm not about to tell anyone their business, but if you and Nick were to, well, get together, you won't find me or any of the men objecting."

Belle finally looked over at the older man. "Once I was old enough to understand, my father always told me, 'Don't get involved with anyone you work with or anyone not your equal, it just causes problems'."

Duke scratched his head. "Good advice, as far as it goes, but you should know by now to the Barkleys, their hands are equals. They'd never ask anyone to do something they wouldn't do themselves."

"This is different," Belle protested quietly.

Duke was silent for a moment. "There's a story I'd like to tell you, Belle, if you want to hear it." At Belle's nod, Duke went on. "When I first came to California, I met a young rancher by the name of Tom Barkley. He'd just obtained a small spread up Stockton way and hired me on to help drive the new herd he purchased the seventy miles from Merced to his ranch. Could've knocked me over with a feather when I found out it was just me, him, and his tiny little gal of a wife taking those beeves home. Gained a whole heap of respect for what a woman can do on that trip. Tom, he kept me on and until Jarrod came along, Victoria worked beside him every day. Don't think Nick's admiration of you as a woman has to change his respect for your work. I know him better than that."

Belle smiled. "You've given me a lot to think about. Thanks, Duke."

"Don't mention it." They rode in companionable silence the rest of the way to the ranch.

Belle busied herself with a few minor chores, the workload being light on a Sunday and eventually wandered over to the corral currently housing the newly purchased Arabians. The grey trotted over, ears pricked and head high and Belle obliged her with a scratch on the forehead.

"Ahem."

Belle turned to see Nick, hazel eyes twinkling.

"Tried not to sneak up on you this time. Bad manners, you know." Nick's grin was infectious and Belle found herself smiling back.

"Brought you these," Nick pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back with a flourish and handed them to the surprised cowgirl, "and I was wondering if you might like to go on a picnic this afternoon."

Belle gazed in disbelief at the flowers she was holding and noticed a few of the hands stop what they were doing to look in their direction. "Nick, everybody's watching," she objected.

Nick didn't take his gaze from Belle. "Let them watch. It's not like we could hide anything even if we wanted to. You know how talk is around a place like this." He leaned against the fence and turned on the Barkley charm full force. "Now how about that picnic?"

"You make it hard for a girl to say no," Belle said, resistance melting when faced with that smile. She held up the flowers. "Just let me find some place to put these and I'll get the horses saddled."

"And I'll have Silas pack up the best picnic lunch you've ever had," Nick promised, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before striding back to the house. Belle's hand reached up to touch her cheek as she went into the mess hall. She found an old coffeepot for the flowers and placed them on one of the tables.

"Those are real pretty, Belle," Jake commented as he came in. "Sure give this old place a little colour."

"Nick gave them to me." The words were out of her mouth before she realized what she'd said.

But Jake just smiled. "Though he was getting kind of sweet on you on the way home."

Belle gave him a doubtful look. "Jake, do you think anyone'll mind? About me and Nick?" Belle knew what the foreman had told her, but she still wasn't sure.

"Naw," Jake said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "They'll probably tease you, though." He looked around to make sure no one else could hear. "If I tell you something, promise you won't tell anyone I did?"

"Sure, Jake." Belle couldn't help being curious.

Jake leaned forward and whispered, "The men have a wager about exactly when the two of you'll get together."

Belle's face immediately turned red. "Jake!"

"Now I wasn't in on it," he said defensively, "just heard a few of them talking after we got home."

Belle sighed and shook her head, hoping she was up to the inevitable teasing that was sure to start. "I've got to go saddle the horses," she said, hoping Jake wouldn't ask why, even though he'd probably find out soon enough.

"Do you want me to tell you who wins?" Jake called after her retreating back, chuckling when the door closed without a reply.


	10. Chapter 10

When he told Belle they couldn't hide anything even if they wanted to, Nick was dead on. After the second night Nick sought Belle out after dinner for a quiet walk or a moonlight ride, Victoria took it upon herself to invite Belle for dinner with the family. Despite noticing a little uneasiness on Belle's part during the evening, Nick was glad to see how much his family approved of her.

Nick tried to keep Belle's duties on the ranch away from his as much as possible, wanting to minimize any conflict between their personal and professional lives, which just made him want to spend his evenings with her more. Nick was falling fast and hard for the pretty cowgirl and suspected she was feeling the same way.

"Meeting Belle again tonight?"

Nick turned at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Can't hide anything from you, can I?" Nick answered with a grin.

Victoria smiled and shook her head. "No, especially not something that has one of my children so happy."

"Happy doesn't even begin to describe it, Mother." Nick ran a hand over his hair. "How do I look?"

Victoria placed a hand on his neck to pull the dark head down so she could kiss his cheek. "Handsome as always, dear," she assured him. "Don't forget to let Belle know I'll be expecting her at my birthday party tomorrow night."

"I won't," Nick promised as he left the house. He saw Belle standing at the corner of the yard and quickened his step.

"Looks like you're waiting for someone," he said playfully, "anyone in specific?"

Belle looked him up and down as if considering. "Someone very specific," she answered and tilted her head so her lips met his.

Nick offered her his arm and they walked around the back of the house, where the spreading branches of an oak tree offered a semblance of privacy. Pulling Belle close, Nick kissed her ardently. She slid her arms around his neck and returned the embrace with equal passion.

"Mother wanted to make sure you know she wants you at her party tomorrow," Nick told her when they finally broke apart. "I hope you know how much I want you there, too."

"Nick, I can't," Belle protested. "Look at me."

"Oh, I am," Nick said appreciatively as he gave her another kiss, "can't find any fault with what I see neither."

Belle yielded to him for a moment, then pulled back. "Nick, I'm serious. I just—" She turned away from him. "I won't fit in with your family and their friends."

Nick stepped closer and placed his hands on her arms. "Belle, I love you for who and what you are. And my family will too." Nick laid his cheek against her soft, silky hair. "Mother likes you, you already know Heath respects you. In fact," he added, chuckling, "I think he's the one who started the wager on the two of us."

"He didn't!" Belle laughed in protest. "That sneaky, no-good…" Suddenly, the import of Nick's words hit her. She turned to look at him. "What did you just say?" she asked in disbelief.

"That Heath respects you?"

Belle shook her head, still not thinking she heard him right. "Before that."

"That Mother likes you?" Nick's eyes glinted mischievously.

"Nick," Belle insisted.

Nick gathered her in his arms. "That I love you?" he said at last, hazel eyes locking with green.

"That was it." Belle's voice was quiet as she said, "I love you, too, Nick." Nick's kiss, as usual, took her breath away.

"So, are you coming tomorrow night?"

Belle pushed away her misgivings about interacting with the Barkleys on a social level and gave Nick the answer she knew he was hoping for. "Yes, Nick, if you want me, I'll be there."

"Oh, I want you," Nick assured her with a smile, "let me show you just how much." And he pulled her closer.

.

.

Jarrod was fixing himself a late snack when Nick sauntered through the kitchen door.

"Coming in a little late tonight, aren't you, brother Nick?" he asked with a smile, having a fairly good idea of where his younger brother had been.

"Just had some ranch business to take care of is all," Nick answered evasively.

Jarrod's smile grew broader as he offered Nick half his sandwich. "That business wouldn't have to do with a certain pretty ranch hand of ours, would it?"

Nick couldn't contain a grin as he accepted the sandwich and pulled a chair up to the table. "Well, it just might at that," he admitted.

Jarrod got them both a glass of milk and sat across from Nick. Belle had impressed the lawyer the first time he'd met her, despite the fact that said meeting took place in the town jail after a brawl, and Jarrod was pretty sure she was exactly the kind of woman his brother needed. "And?" Jarrod prompted when no more information was forthcoming.

"You know that feeling when something's just right? Like when the pieces of one of your cases just come together or when a pair of gloves feel like they've been made just for you?" Nick's hand closed around the air, as though he were grabbing something important. "That's what I feel like when I'm with Belle. She loves the same things I do, she thinks like I do, she ropes, she rides, she's got my back whenever I need it…" Nick paused, searching for the right thing to say.

"Not to mention she's very attractive," Jarrod supplied helpfully.

"Well, that certainly doesn't hurt," Nick agreed. "But it's more than that, it's like…like we were meant to be together."

Jarrod finished eating and rose from his chair. "Sounds like she just might be the one, Nick," he said, clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Now I've got to finish going over the last of the mining contracts I'm finalizing tomorrow before I can turn in. See you at breakfast."

"Yeah, 'night, Jarrod."

Nick left the kitchen and headed upstairs. As he was getting ready for bed, the dark haired rancher kept imagining Belle's face and her words, "I love you, too," echoed in his mind. Talking to Jarrod, he finally realized what had been missing in all his other dalliances. It was the partnership, knowing your other half would be at your back whatever happened, the kind of relationship his parents had. Passion, physical attraction, he'd had all that before, but Belle just _fit_. Despite her protestations that she wouldn't belong in his family, Nick knew she was the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with. And come hell or high water, she was going to know it, too. That settled, Nick climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep with a contented smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Belle was in the barn, repairing some harness leathers when Nick found her the next morning.

"Morning, Belle," he said, taking a seat on a crate beside her.

Belle favored him with a smile. "Morning, Nick, what brings you in here?"

Nick pushed his hat back on his forehead. "Need to talk to you about something."

Belle's heart froze at the slight hesitation she heard in Nick's voice, afraid he'd finally come to the conclusion that she'd never fit into his life. She stared at the strap in her hand, studiously punching holes in the leather, dreading what might come next.

"Been thinking about this a lot," Nick continued, "and, well, I want you to marry me, Belle."

Being the last thing Belle expected to hear, Nick's statement caused her to break her concentration. The awl slipped and, instead of piercing the harness strap, it went straight through her hand.

Belle swore loudly, a string of curses Nick never thought to hear from such a pretty set of lips. He quickly tore the bandana off his neck and took Belle's hand carefully. Blood was leaking down both sides and Nick tightly wrapped the improvised bandage around it.

"Can you move your fingers?" he asked, concerned.

Belle wiggled her fingertips, grimacing at the pain. "Hurts like hell, though."

Nick got to his feet. "I think there's some bandages in the tack room. I'll go get them, then we'll get that hand cleaned up." Belle nodded and held the bandana until Nick got back. He led her outside to the pump, holding onto the injured hand carefully. Belle stoically endured the pain as he gently washed it and wrapped it with a clean bandage before kissing her fingers lightly. Belle raised an eyebrow at that and Nick just shrugged with a grin. "Sure can't hurt."

Then he took her other hand. "Your response back there, I hope that was because of what happened to your hand, not because of what I said." Nick's tone was light, but the look in his eyes was sober.

"You really mean it, Nick?" Belle's voice was barely above a whisper. "You really want to marry me? I'm sure there are lots of other women more fashionable and sophisticated, just panting to become Mrs. Nick Barkley."

"Well, I don't know about that," Nick said with a slightly self-conscious grin, "but I do know none of them are you." He laid his hand on her cheek. "We were meant for each other, Belle. We both love this land and this life and I love you. I want you by my side always."

A dazzling smile lit up Belle's face. "Then, yes, Nick, I'll marry you. I love you too."

Nick grinned widely and grabbed both of Belle's hands. She gasped and he immediately let go. "Gosh, Belle, I'm sorry," he said contritely, remorse written on his face for the pain he just caused. "I think you should head into town and have the doc take a look at that, just to make sure you're all right."

Belle nodded, trying not to let it show how much her hand hurt. "Good idea. Might need a little help saddling my horse, though."

Nick offered to get her tack while Belle called Rusty out of the corral. Nick insisted on doing all the harnessing himself and even lifted Belle into the saddle over her protests.

"Gotta let a man take care of his woman sometimes," he informed her teasingly. "Now get going so you can be back before Mother's party."

The ride into town gave Belle plenty of time to think about what just transpired. She was going to marry Nick Barkley. In spite of the fact she wasn't a lady like those she was certain the handsome rancher had squired around before, he'd chosen her.

Belle experienced a sudden feeling of disquiet. Surely he wouldn't expect her settle into the role of his 'little wife', content to just keep house. So many women abandoned their jobs when they got married, but Belle wasn't willing to do that. She loved being out on the range, working under a blue sky, even the hard, dusty work of rounding up obstinate cattle. There was no way she'd give that up, not even for Nick. Belle vowed to herself she'd talk to him, just to make sure, before things got any farther between them.

Luck was with her when Belle got to town, as Dr. Merar was just returning to his office when she came to the door. He pronounced the wound not serious and advised her to rest her hand for the next few days and come see him right away if it got hot, red or swollen. Belle promised the doctor she would and was preparing to ride back to the ranch when she saw the dress shop across the street.

Victoria Barkley's birthday party was tonight and Belle suddenly realized what that meant. Nick had assured her she didn't need to bring his mother a present, but everyone was bound to be dressed in their Sunday best, if not their finest clothes, and Belle didn't think her best shirt and a clean pair of pants would cut it. She wanted to make a good impression on Nick's family, convince them she was the right woman for their son and brother and to do that, she needed a dress, something she hadn't worn since she was a young girl. Mouth dry, Belle slowly crossed the street and walked through the shop door.

A bell tinkled as she entered. "Just a minute," came a cheery voice from a back room. The owner of the voice, a neatly dressed middle aged woman, stopped when she saw Belle standing there.

"May I help you?" she asked hesitantly, trying to ignore Belle's cowboy garb.

"I need a dress," Belle said diffidently.

"Of course you do," the storeowner said brightly, happy to be on familiar ground. "Any special occasion?"

Belle nodded. "I need one for tonight. It's Mrs. Barkley's birthday party and I don't really have anything appropriate."

The modiste eyed Belle carefully, gauging her size. "I think I have something that might do," she said, pulling a sage green gown off the rack. "Let's go try it on you."

Belle wasn't sure, but Mrs. Tucker, the dressmaker, assured the cowgirl the dress looked lovely, just the thing for a party at the Barkleys' and quickly wrapped the gown and appropriate underthings for the ride back to the ranch. The helpful woman even showed Belle how to put her hair up in a simple, yet elegant fashion. Belle thanked her, and, as she left the store and mounted Rusty, wondered what it was about Nick Barkley that rendered her willing to make a total fool of herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Belle took a deep breath before walking across the yard to the big white mansion. She'd spent the last hour getting ready and her hand ached from having to fasten all the hooks and buttons on her new dress plus the corset and petticoat that went with it. She managed to get her thick mane of hair into an approximation of the upsweep Mrs. Tucker had shown her and fervently hoped she wasn't about to make a total spectacle of herself.

"Boy howdy, look at you." Belle saw Heath and his older brother, Jarrod, beside the Barkley buggy. They were dressed handsomely in dark suits and ties and both men cast admiring looks in her direction.

Belle blushed and looked toward her feet. "Figured I needed something a little different for Mrs. Barkley's party," she murmured.

"Well, you look lovely," Jarrod said, "and I'm sure Nick will be suitably impressed." He offered her his arm. "May I escort you to the house, Miss Martin?"

"Thank you, Mr. Barkley." Belle carefully took Jarrod's arm and Heath's expression grew curious.

"Belle, what happened to your hand?"

"It's nothing," she said dismissively, not about to tell the complete story. "Just a little accident."

They walked to the front porch and Jarrod neatly caught Belle as she tripped stepping on the front of her dress.

"I think you need to hold it up when you're going up stairs," he recommended helpfully, blue eyes twinkling.

Belle glared at Heath when he was unable to contain a snicker. "I'd like to see you try to move in this getup," she challenged the blond cowboy.

Heath held up his hands in submission. "Better you than me," he told her with a lopsided grin.

Jarrod wisely just opened the front door and ushered Belle inside. She stood in the flower-bedecked foyer and looked around, uncertain what to do next.

Victoria swept down the stairs, a vision of grace Belle envied. She was certain she appeared a great, lumbering ox next to the elegant Barkley matriarch.

"Jarrod, Heath," Victoria greeted as her eldest son took her hands and kissed her cheek. "I hope you had a good day."

"Absolutely wonderful, lovely lady," the lawyer replied charmingly, "and happy birthday. May I say, you don't look a day over thirty."

Victoria gave him an indulgent smile before turning to Belle. "Belle, I'm so glad you could make it," she said welcomingly, taking Belle's hand before noticing the bandage. "Oh, my, what happened here?"

Belle pulled her hand back slowly. She didn't actually blame Nick for what happened, but a naughty part of her wanted to make him feel just a bit of the discomfort she felt in this unfamiliar situation. "Nick, well, I guess you could say it was his fault," she told them.

"I thought you said it was an accident."

Belle smiled. "Oh, it was, Heath, and Nick was partially the cause."

"Partially the cause of what?" Nick came out from the library and stopped in his tracks when he saw Belle. His brothers tried valiantly to hide their mirth at the pole-axed expression on Nick's face and Victoria quietly shooed them into the parlour to give the couple a bit of privacy.

"Belle, you…" Nick was uncharacteristically at a loss for words. "You take my breath away," he said at last.

"Well, than that makes us even," Belle said, trying to calm the butterflies Nick's gaze put in her stomach, " 'cause I can barely breathe in all this." Hesitantly, she asked, "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it." Nick stepped closer and put his hands on her waist. "Belle, you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen this morning and you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Now, I was thinking we could make our little announcement to the family once the party's over, if you have no objections."

Belle nodded. "As long as you're sure, Nick. Underneath all this is the same dusty cowhand I was earlier, you know."

Nick gave her his most charismatic smile. "Oh, I am more than sure." He looked at her closely. "As long as you want to do this, Belle."

Belle slipped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yes, I do."

"Then shall we?"

Belle took the proffered arm. "We shall," she replied and walked into the parlour at Nick's side with a growing air of confidence.

.

.

"That little cowgirl of yours has turned out to be quite a lady," Jarrod observed as he and Nick stood at one end of the room, watching their guests.

"Oh, she's always been a lady, Jarrod," Nick replied, not taking his eyes off Belle. "Almost don't know who she is in that getup, though."

Jarrod took a drink of his punch. "I take it you prefer her in boots and chaps?" he asked with a knowing smile.

Nick's gaze followed Belle as Audra maneuvered her around the room, introducing her to family friends invited to the birthday fete. "Seems more real, somehow, in her ranch clothes with her hair just pulled back rather than all fancy like that." He glanced over, taking in his brother's amused expression. "I know, you're probably thinking I'm crazy."

"Not at all, brother Nick," Jarrod insisted. "And more to the point, as much as Belle looks absolutely stunning in that dress, I think she'd be glad to hear you say that. Unlike Audra, I think Belle would be much happier pounding fence posts right now."

"Now that's a fact," Nick agreed. "Suppose I should go rescue her from that sister of ours." Nick strode across the room and took Belle by the arm. She murmured an "excuse me" to Audra and the guests and followed Nick to a quiet corner of the room.

Nick snagged two glasses of champagne from a nearby table. "Heard tell a lady like you ought to be drinking champagne," he said in a low voice only she could hear, handing one to her.

"And just where did you hear a thing like that?" she wanted to know, a smile playing around her lips.

Nick just chuckled. "Reckon it's common knowledge in some circles." He held his glass up in a toast. "To the best dressed cowhand in Stockton," he proposed with a wicked grin.

"You are utterly impossible," Belle told him, eyes sparkling. She took a sip of the champagne and eyed it closely. "I think I could get used to this," she commented before taking another drink.

"Don't get too used to it," he warned with a smile. "We got over a thousand head of cattle to round up in the next two weeks."

"Don't worry," Belle assured him, looking down at her dress, "I'd rather ride drag for the whole drive than wear something like this every day."

"Well, you don't have to worry about either, but," he gave her an admiring glance, "I wouldn't complain if you wanted to dress like that once in a while."

Belle eyed him with a hint of suspicion. "You're not thinking of not assigning me drag for part of the drive, are you? No special treatment, remember?"

"Nope, no special treatment," Nick acceded. "You're just not going, is all."

Belle took a step back, away from him, hoping she'd heard wrong. "What do you mean, I'm not going? If it's because of this hand, Dr. Merar told me it should be better in a week or so. Should be no problem by the time we head out."

"Belle, come on." Nick put a hand on her arm. "I can't have my fiancée along on a cattle drive. It just wouldn't be right."

"Wouldn't be right?" At that moment, all Belle's illusions of a future working side by side with her husband shattered. It was just as she feared; Nick expected her to be the dutiful little wife, to stay home and cook his meals and darn his socks. "It was all right to take me along to that horse auction when I was just another cowhand, but since we're getting married, what?" Belle's tone grew more indignant with each word. "I can't do the job anymore? Or maybe agreeing to marry you just shows I lack the common sense to follow a herd of dim-witted cattle!"

"Now, Belle…" Nick reached out his hand, which was abruptly brushed away.

"Don't," she warned.

Nick noticed most of the eyes in the room were looking in their direction. "Belle, maybe we shouldn't be doing this here."

"You're right." Belle gave him an icy stare that would have felled lesser men as she thrust her glass into his hand. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this at all." She picked up her skirts and stalked out of the room, brushing past Heath as she went out the door and leaving Nick standing alone, holding two champagne glasses.

"Boy howdy, what got her feathers in a twist?" Heath asked when he approached Nick.

Nick set the glasses down hard enough Heath was surprised they didn't shatter. "None of your business," he snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me…" Nick strode out of the house after the irate cowgirl.

Heath just shook his head and wandered over to get himself a drink.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jarrod asked wryly.

"Reckon so," Heath agreed. "Haven't seen so many fireworks since the Fourth of July." He raised an eyebrow at his older brother. "Think we should head outside for ringside seats?"

.

.

Nick scanned the corral and outbuildings for any sign of Belle. He needed to talk to her, find out what exactly set her off. He caught sight of her by the stable and followed.

"Belle, wait up!"

"Stay away from me, Nick!"

Belle tried to pick up her pace but was hampered by the unfamiliar skirts. Nick caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm. "Belle, dammit, stop and talk to me!"

Belle whirled and Nick's vision was suddenly filled with stars as her right fist delivered a solid blow. He shook his head, trying to clear it as she uttered furiously, "Talk to you about what? I thought you were different, Nick. I thought you accepted me for who I am, but you're just like all the rest. Put a ring on a girl's finger and you think she should sit at home…knitting or something!"

"Belle, I never said-"

But Belle didn't give him a chance to finish. "Well, I'm not doing that! And if you can't accept it, Nick Barkley, you can just…go to hell for all I care!"

With that, she headed in the direction of the bunkhouse as fast as she could, leaving a very bewildered and very hurt Nick in her wake.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick headed slowly back into the house. He had no clue what set Belle off. Think she should sit at home knitting? Where the devil would she have gotten a fool notion like that? Sure, he knew she wouldn't be happy about not going on the drive, but this…

Victoria noticed how preoccupied her rancher son was when he returned. She hadn't been in the room when Belle stormed out, but some of the guests were more than happy to fill her in, hoping she would give them more fodder for the inevitable gossip. No one really heard what was said between the couple and Victoria shrugged it off, saying she was sure they would work it out. But when Nick didn't even eat his slice of birthday cake, Victoria knew it was more serious than a simple spat.

Farewells were said and many wishes of happy birthday as the Barkleys' guests took their leave. Nick vanished as soon as they were all gone and, even though everyone was bursting with curiosity about what went on, the family decided to let him be and see what they could do for their brother and his lady in the morning.

But Victoria couldn't sleep. Nick hid it well, but she was his mother and couldn't miss the hurt his eyes had carried throughout the evening. She eventually decided to get up and make herself a cup of tea before trying again to get some rest.

Sounds were coming from the library and Victoria wasn't surprised to find Nick, absently rolling a billiard ball across the pool table.

He looked up when he saw the shadow in the doorway.

"Hello, Mother," he said quietly, "what are you doing up at this hour?'

Victoria gave him a warm smile as she laid a hand on his. "With all the excitement, I was finding it hard to get to sleep."

"Excitement. I guess that's one way of putting it." Nick turned a gloomy face to his mother. "Sorry if I spoiled your party."

Victoria shook her head. "You don't need to apologize, Nick. In fact, I'm sure the evening will be the talk of the town."

"Hmph." Nick went back to rolling the ball back and forth.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Nick sighed before facing her. "Well, as you probably guessed, Belle's mad at me."

"I think that was rather obvious," Victoria replied as she crossed over to the sofa and sat down. Nick followed and sat beside her. "What isn't obvious is why."

"Could have something to do with me telling her she wasn't going on the cattle drive coming up," Nick admitted, "but I sure didn't expect her to take it like that.

"I can see why it might upset her," Victoria said thoughtfully, "that is part of her job, after all. Why don't you want her to go? I thought you and Heath were pleased with her work around the ranch."

Nick stood and paced to the other side of the room. "We are. I am. I just don't think it'd be right to take her with us is all."

"She went with you to that horse auction," Victoria reminded him.

"Yeah, I know." Nick stopped and stared out the window. "But that was before. Before I…" He turned to Victoria. "I asked Belle to marry me this morning. We were going to tell the family tonight, but…" He shrugged helplessly.

"And that's why you don't want her to go on the drive." Victoria thought she was beginning to see what the problem was.

Nick paced back and sat again. "She seems to think I don't want her working on the ranch if we get married, but that's not it. I want her working here, by my side. I just can't see how it would do her reputation any good to be out on a cattle drive with her fiancé." He gave a heavy sigh. "Not that it matters now. Don't think she wants anything more to do with me."

Victoria had to smile. Nick's heart, as always, was in the right place, but this time, it was leading him a bit astray. "Nick, I hate to break it to you, but Belle's reputation is not too stellar as it is. I don't think going on a cattle drive with you will make it any worse."

"What are you saying, Mother?" Nick demanded suspiciously. "That you think Belle…that's she's some kind of loose woman?"

"No, Nick, that's not what I'm saying," Victoria corrected. "I think Belle is a fine young woman with a rather unorthodox life. But you know how people think. She's a single young lady who spends most of her time alone with young men," Victoria shrugged, "not the type of situation conducive to a girl's reputation." She patted Nick's hand reassuringly. "But you know that's not really important. I can tell you love her very much and that's all that really matters to me and the rest of the family."

Nick smiled wistfully. "I do love her, Mother." He shook his head and confessed, "Maybe I just don't trust myself with her along on the drive."

Victoria patted his arm reassuringly. "I can think of two ways around this problem. The first is talk to her and tell her everything you've just told me. I'm sure if you explain, Belle will understand."

"Well, she might, assuming she'd actually talk to me." Nick sounded tired and frustrated. "What's the other way?"

"You could always get married before the drive. That way you wouldn't have to worry at all." Victoria eyed her son expectantly.

Nick couldn't help a small chuckle. "Just the way I envisioned my honeymoon. Eating dust and living off trail rations with my brother and a bunch of cowboys along for the trip."

Victoria had to laugh along with him. Her big, brash cowboy was too much a romantic to choose that if he had any other option. Camping or a fishing trip, perhaps, but wherever they went, it would be just he and his bride, alone.

"Talk to Belle tomorrow," she suggested. "Maybe you can get her to listen. And if she won't listen to you, maybe she'll listen to me."

Nick grinned widely. "If you can get her to do that, Mother, I'll…I'll stop yelling in the house for a whole month," he declared.

"You'll be gone in two weeks," Victoria reminded him.

"Well, that'll just make it easier," he replied impertinently, his good mood starting to return. He kissed his mother on the cheek. "Thanks for the talk, Mother."

"Any time, dear," she replied. "Now I think it's high time we went to bed and got some sleep." She put a hand to Nick's cheek. "Things will be better in the morning. They always are."


	14. Chapter 14 conclusion

Belle tried to not to care about what she perceived to be Nick's betrayal, tried to tell herself she was better off without him, but she still ended up crying herself to sleep that night. In the morning, as she tried to scrub the traces of tears from her face, Belle caught sight of the green gown crumpled on the floor where she'd left it and the tears threatened to start anew.

_Silly little chit_, she scolded herself. _He's not worth it_. But the thought of Nick's smile, his strong arms around her, holding her close came unbidden into her mind. Never get involved with anyone you work with, not if you wanted to keep your job. She'd forgotten that, swept away by Nick's charm and charisma, but it was still true. She knew there was no way she could go on working for the Barkleys after what happened.

With a heavy heart, Belle packed up her things, leaving behind her new dress and the accoutrements that went with it. Surely Mrs. Barkley or Audra knew someone who could use it; she wouldn't need it again. She grabbed her bedroll and slung her saddlebags over her shoulder and went to saddle her horse.

Heath came upon Belle as she finally finished saddling Rusty, no small feat with her injured hand.

"Leaving?"

"Yep."

"Where you heading?" he asked as she fastened her bedroll behind the saddle.

"Not sure," Belle replied. She hoped Heath wouldn't try to stop her from going.

"Nick'll be mighty upset he didn't get a chance to say goodbye," Heath continued.

Belle paused, then tightened the straps. "He'll get over it."

"Look, Belle," Heath tried again, "I don't know what happened between you and Nick last night, and I ain't gonna pry. But I reckon the two of you have something special. Don't throw it all away."

"I thought we had something special. I was wrong." Belle swung herself into the saddle. "Thanks for giving me a chance, Heath. I really enjoyed working for you." She turned Rusty's head and kicked him into a gallop before Heath could say anything else.

Heath watched her leave. He sure wasn't looking forward to Nick's reaction when he found out Belle was gone.

.

.

"So you just let her ride off?"

Heath turned to his irate brother. "And what would you have me do, Nick? Drag her off her horse and wrestle her to the ground? Hogtie her so she'd stay put?"

"That might do for starters." Nick removed his hat and ran a hand through his dark hair. He replaced the hat tightly on his head. "How long ago did you say she left?"

" 'Bout ten minutes. Headed in the direction of town." Heath finished tightening the girth and handed Charger's reins to Nick. "Might as well take Charger, he's all ready to go."

Nick swung himself easily into the bay's saddle. "Thanks, Heath."

"Rusty's got a turned caulk on his near hind shoe," Heath called after his brother. "Might make it easier to spot if they turn off the road."

Nick waved in acknowledgement and encouraged Charger into a gallop through the ranch gates. Heath had the right idea; if he had to drag her to the ground and sit on her to make Belle listen, then that was exactly what he was going to do.

With the marked shoe, it wasn't hard to follow Belle's trail. She seemed to be staying on the road and Nick figured she was probably heading into town to pick up some supplies. He spurred Charger on faster and the big horse eagerly picked up the pace. Much as he loved Coco, Nick knew none of the mounts on the ranch could compete with Charger for speed and was thankful he was astride the faster horse.

Charger was blowing a bit when Nick caught sight of a rider in the distance. "Almost there, big fella," he said encouragingly. "Let's just catch them and then you can have a nice long rest while I talk some sense into that female." Charger valiantly strove forward and caught up with the roan.

"Belle, hold up!" Nick called. Belle ignored him and did just the opposite, spurring Rusty to increase the pace. Nick urged Charger faster and as they came up alongside, Nick reached out and grabbed Belle around the waist, pulling her off her horse and tumbling both of them to the ground.

"What's the big idea?" Belle yelled, struggling to get out of Nick's grasp. "You could've killed us both!"

"Well, you could've slowed down and let me talk to you!" Nick yelled back, tightening his grip.

"I don't want to talk to you!" she snapped and kicked him in the shin.

"Oww!" he yelped. Belle took advantage of Nick's momentary distraction and escaped his hold. She didn't even get a few steps before Nick lunged at her and grabbed her by the leg. "Oh, no you don't!" He managed to pull her down and pinned her arms to the ground. "You're gonna hear me out if I have to sit on you!"

Belle glared at him, but stopped struggling. Nick, unable to control his reaction at the sight of her heaving chest, leaned over and kissed her hard on the lips. Belle started to kiss him back, but abruptly turned her face away.

"Don't do this, Nick," she said heatedly. "Don't make this any harder."

"Make what any harder?" Nick challenged. "Leaving? Didn't figure you for a coward, Belle."

"I'm not a coward," Belle retorted.

"Then why didn't you at least have the decency to tell me goodbye?"

Belle turned her head away at the look of hurt she saw on Nick's face. "Nick, I just can't be the kind of wife you want me to be," she tried to explain in a defeated tone.

Nick sat back and helped Belle into a sitting position. "And what kind of wife do you think I want you to be? Someone to stay at home and knit? Where the devil did you get an idea like that?"

Belle tucked the hair that escaped from her ponytail behind her ear. "When you said you didn't want me on the cattle drive, I just assumed…"

"Well, you assumed wrong." Nick took her face between his hands. "You are exactly the type of wife I want, a partner in every sense of the word. Reckon I just thought it wouldn't be proper to take my fiancée on a trip like that. Don't know if I could trust myself to keep the correct distance." He kissed her again and this time Belle didn't pull away. "Don't know how much I trust myself right now," he added huskily.

Belle wrapped her arms around him, rigid attitude softening. "This distance seems pretty good to me," she murmured.

Nick pulled her even closer. "I promise you, Belle, I want you working with me, by my side. And after we're married, I'll be the only cowboy in the whole state who doesn't have to say goodbye to his wife when he leaves on a long trail, 'cause she'll be riding with me. But," he held a finger to her lips to stifle her protest, "we're not rushing this and I don't want our wedding trip to be on a cattle drive. Is that understood?"

"Understood, Nick," Belle acquiesced with a smile. Nick got to his feet and pulled Belle to standing. She winced as she tried to put her weight on her right foot.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked with concern.

Belle tried to take a step. "I think I sprained my ankle when you pulled me off my horse," she accused.

Nick's hazel eyes got a mischievous look. "Maybe you shouldn't marry me, seems to be kind of dangerous." He took her still bandaged hand in his.

Belle smiled as she placed his hand on her waist and moved in closer. "Oh, I think the benefits outweigh the risks," she told him, bringing her lips to his. She'd been right, getting involved with the boss certainly did lead to trouble, but if it was always like this, it was the kind of trouble that just made life worthwhile.


End file.
